


Worry

by Icovellavna



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icovellavna/pseuds/Icovellavna
Summary: When Bakul and Gurgle set up for the night, they talk about a similar worry they share.Bakul is a dragonborn and Gurgle is a goliath.





	Worry

The sun finally set, leaving the land bathed in pale moonlight. The cart and horses slowed to a stop, finally reaching its destination after a long day of traveling. A thud sounded as heavy footsteps hopped off a horse, a lighter thud sounding as someone else got off the cart.  
Gurgle looked at Bakul who was unhitching the horses, allowing them to roam free. Neither were worried about the horses. Spirit and Fate were… special. She then glanced around their location to make sure there was nothing dangerous around the shrine. It was the shrine of Bane, the god of war and conquest. Now, neither of them actively worshipped Bane. No, they were here for a reason. It seemed as if there was nothing to worry about. Good, that means they have not yet started. Gurgle looked back at Bakul, who was setting up places to sit. She moved to begin a fire. Not that either of them minded the cold, but it would let them know that they were there.  
After finishing the fire and setting up the matts, Bakul finally sat down with a tired sigh. Gurgle didn’t look up. She began placing, what seemed to be coins, on the shrine. Bakul watched Gurgle for a moment before flipping open one of his journals. He began studying what's in it. Sometime passed before either spoke.  
“Somethings wrong.” That was Gurgle, who spoke without looking away from the coins.  
Bakul watched her, frowning. “I don’t feel anything.”  
“Not that. You.” Gurgle glanced at Bakul before turning back to what she was doing. “What’s wrong.”  
Bakul sighed, a tired smile appearing on his face. “I can’t get anything past you, can I?” He gave a chuckle. “I’m… worried I suppose. They seem nice, but…”  
“You’re thinking too much about it.”  
“Am I, Gurgle?” He ran his hand down his face. “The last time we found someone, he-”  
“He turned on us. On everyone. I’m aware what happened Bakul. I was there remember.”  
Bakul frowned, watching Gurgle again. “You’re worried too. I can feel it, Gurgle.”  
A snort. “The last time we thought we found someone, someone who would succeed, he turned on us. Of course i'm worried Bakul.” Gurgle turns to face Bakul, “I would be a fool to not be worried. But at this point what can we do?.” She glares at nothing for a moment, “We are out of time.”  
Bakul sighs once more before giving another tired smile. “Well put Gurgle, well put.” He sighs, “I had hoped that having a group this time will give us better odds.” He rubs his neck, “If this doesn’t work…” He shakes his head, “So many things can happen to them, Gurgle. Did I truly make the right choice? The last time he turned on us and swore to kill anyone who stands in his way. If these ones don’t turn, if they decide to help, there’s a possibility that they won’t be the same after.”  
Gurgle shrugs, “There’s always that chance Bakul.” She looks at him.  
Bakul looks back at Gurgle, the two just staring at each other for a moment before Bakul smiles. “Indeed.” He looks at the stars before looking at the shrine. “This will work this time. It has too.” Gurgle once again says nothing, instead continuing with what she was doing before. Bakul once again sighs, holding onto his staff and journal, before quietly speaking, “I apologize my new friends, but i’m afraid we need your help, I hope you can forgive me for getting you mixed up in this war.”  
The two sit there peacefully after that, awaiting the sunrise, both filled with worry for what’s to come, and hope that they can succeed in stopping it.


End file.
